


Not too proud

by bloodandcream



Series: Ship all the Ships [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellen stood to help the angel up and get him to a horizontal surface, although come to think of it, she wasn’t too sure if angels slept. Course, she didn’t make it vertical herself, ass to floor and she was laughing her head off for some fool reason again. The angel was standing next to her, arm outstretched, and she wasn’t sure when he lost the trench coat but he cut a nice figure without it’s bulk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not too proud

Ellen Harvelle was a proud woman.

She wasn’t shy about admitting it. Although she’d made her fair share of mistakes, she’d done a lot of right in the world and she stood straight and tall. She’d raised a fine young woman - stubborn and headstrong, but Jo was getting there - and she’d done it alone for some years. Ellen ran a successful roadhouse and spearheaded a branch of the hunter’s network. She worked hard, she’d been through a lot and come out the other side stronger. She had a lot to be proud of.

Except her pride was currently taking a blow, being drunk under the table by an angel.

It started as a game. See if an angel of the lord could actually get drunk. He’d insisted that he was starting to ‘feel things’, so Ellen kept sliding him shots. Course, she drank her share too. She’d been able to drink the biggest, meanest hunters under the table. But this tax accountant of an angel was squinting at her across the table and there were two of him.

Well, drinking shot for shot with a supernatural creature isn’t necessarily a fair game. She had to admit, he was pretty funny when he was drunk. Or when she was drunk. One of the two.

Eventually the rest of the house has gone to sleep but the angel is still barely swaying in his seat and Ellen’s got one more bottle of tequila. She’d seen Dean trying to chat up Jo earlier, but Ellen was certain her girl could take care of herself on that front. They were good friends, and although she still had her reservations about getting mixed up with the Winchesters in any way, well, that didn’t stick too well seeing as they were going on a mission to shoot the devil together tomorrow. But Jo didn’t need to be seeing Dean for anything but friendship. Being ‘death-prone’ wasn’t the best trait for a boy to have.

Don’t get it wrong, Ellen had warmed up to the boys, and their angel. They were just ass over tea kettle crazy and some kind of magnet for trouble.

The angel in question was lilting forward in his chair studying his hands like he’d never seen them in his life. The table was littered with upended shot glasses and sticky with liquor. Normally, Ellen would smack someone for spilling their liquor, but towards the end unsteady hands couldn’t help sloshing a little. Her face hurt from laughing so hard but she couldn’t really think what was so funny about what they were talking about. Castiel had just been gossiping like a teenage girl about the other angels.

"All right big boy, I think you’re done for the night."

"I have finger prints."

"Yes you do."

Ellen stood to help the angel up and get him to a horizontal surface, although come to think of it, she wasn’t too sure if angels slept. Course, she didn’t make it vertical herself, ass to floor and she was laughing her head off for some fool reason again. The angel was standing next to her, arm outstretched, and she wasn’t sure when he lost the trench coat but he cut a nice figure without it’s bulk.

"I believe you may require some assistance."

Ellen squinted up at him. It had been a long time since she’d been this drunk. Reaching up for his hand, she missed the mark a few times, smacked him on the stomach and thigh before he caught her hand.

"Aren’t you a gentleman. Thank you."

Castiel grunted as he heaved her off the floor, a strong arm circling her shoulders and he was warm against her side where she leaned against him. They stumbled forward together before Ellen realized they were heading towards the back door and Bobby’s spare room was in the other direction.

"Up stairs."

They got turned in the right direction, and Castiel practically carried her upstairs as he tugged her step to step and Ellen might have counted her pride knocked down a few notches but she wasn’t quite able to locate it at the moment. She was having ungodly thoughts about an angel and don’t that just beat all.

Steering them down the hallway to the spare room, Ellen collapsed on the bed before she noticed that she was still clinging on to Castiel. That meant he had collapsed on the bed too, well, more on her. She was about to pass out when she felt the rough scratch of stubble against her chest, above the low cut of her tank top. Ellen squirmed sideways, and Castiel moved with her, nuzzling himself into her cleavage.

"Angel, honey, you still awake down there?"

"These are very comfortable."

"My breasts?"

"Yes. They are …. squishy."

"Squishy."

"Very much so."

"Breasts usually are."

"I like them."

"Do you know what you’re doing right now?"

"I can hear the inner machinations of your body, it’s fascinating."

"My heartbeat?"

"Yes, I suppose that’s it. It’s a very nice rhythm."

"Huh. A lot of people find comfort listening to someone’s heartbeat, you could say it reminds them of being a baby in the womb, being connected to the mother and her heartbeat."

"I don’t have a mother."

"Guess it’s something else then."

"It’s very soothing."

Castiel curled against her side, his body bowing out and feet hanging off the end of the bed. His face was pressed to her chest and she could feel his breath across her skin, but Ellen didn’t mind one bit. Wrapping an arm over his broad shoulders, she tugged the blankets up to cover them both. She still wasn’t sure if he was intending on sleeping, or just cuddling all night.

She had to admit, though, it was nice having a warm body next to hers. 

Pushing her fingers through his messy hair, Ellen kissed the top of his head and hummed a soft lullaby. He sank further against her, his body loosening and she could feel it unwind slowly as his shoulders bowed and his hand settled heavy on her belly.

Castiel was an incomprehensible, powerful, ancient thing. And he was falling asleep in her cleavage.


End file.
